Lily Evans and the Sacred Order of the Phoenix
by Imacrumpet
Summary: The Marauders have always been pranksters with no real purpose. But when the world changes, and alliances must be made, a new secret Order is found, and James Potter and Lily Evans must fight side by side, as a remorseful young man watches over...
1. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! This is Imacrumpet/Hannahmickie/Hannah speaking!

After a VERY long hiatus (just over two years! Eeegadz!) I've decided to return to Hogwarts and finish "She Likes Me for Me". It will be under a new name (coming soon!) and will be newly revised, taking into consideration certain viewers comments. This new and improved version will have more adventures, more pranks, and more evil, with slightly less fluff, thank you very much! If you have any ideas, I will gladly hear them (though that doesn't necessarily mean I'll use all of them!), including possible titles. Please keep looking around for this new version. If you would like a personal alert, just send me a message via our wonderful message system. Also, keep in mind that I am going into my Senior year in High School, and will very possibly be taking on a job, so you may have to be patient over the next year in regards to updates. Thank you all for remaining loyal fans and I hope to hear from you!

Yours as ever!

Hannah 


	2. Letters

**Chapter 2: Letters**

FOR ANYONE WHO THINKS THEY'VE READ THIS BEFORE, THERE ARE A FEW CHANGES.

However, in the case of this chapter they're completely minor, mostly spellchecks and the such.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be JK if I'm writing fanfiction? You're so silly!

Lily Evans was trying to sleep, which proved difficult with the argument running downstairs and her owl, Pelephoni, screeching wildly. Lily rolled her eyes and crammed her pillow over her ears. All this did was pinch her face painfully. It didn't even muffle the noise.

"Please, Petunia. She's leaving in just a couple of days," Mrs. Evans begged. "Can't you just stay home for that long and stop gallivanting around with that Dursley?"

"That Dursley?_ That Dursley?_" Petunia screeched. "I'd rather go gallivanting with _that Dursley_ than be in danger here with _that freak_!"

Lily heard Petunia storm off, and the door slamming behind her. Ahh, peace and quiet. Finally, she thought. She closed her eyes, and ignored the sound of her mother's sobbing downstairs. Her parents would never understand the relationship between their two daughters. Unlike her parents and little brother, Perry, Petunia despised that Lily could do magic. It wasn't normal (in the words of Petunia) and Lily was a freak (again, in the words of Lily's dear sister) if she could make a plate of eggs hover, as she had at breakfast this morning. Lily still found it strange that Petunia could be so terrified of a simple hovering charm. They were, after all, juvenile spells, and completely harmless.

Lily wasn't too bothered anymore about her sister's animosity. Sure, it had been a disappointing shock when her loving sister had suddenly turned on her, after she had received her letter, but that was seven years ago.

Lily was finally drifting off. Pelephani's soft hooting and the wind outside her open window lulled her to sleep…

"AHHH!"

Lily jumped out of bed, throwing a fluffy something to the floor. Pelephani woke up, and began hooting wildly and ramming herself into the side of her cage, trying to get out. Lily flipped on the light and looked frantically for whatever had woken her up. On the windowsill, looking quite startled, was an amber-eyed brown owl.

Lily nearly laughed. She'd been scared out of bed by a harmless owl! She grinned, repressing a loud burst of laughter. She allowed the owl to warily fly onto her forearm, and she untied a letter from its leg. She put the owl into Pelephani's cage. Her own owl, looking quite happy about the company, pecked playfully at her guest, and allowed him to drink from her water bowl.

Lily opened the magically sealed envelope with her wand, and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_How's your summer been? I'll bet it's been unbearable, with the absence of a certain someone. Ha Ha! I'm just kidding! Please don't throw this away._

_I just wanted to inform the only girl in Hogwarts who could possibly be Head girl who the Head boy is. Me, as impossible as it may sound. I don't know what Dumbledore's playing at, but there it is! I'll see you on the Express._

_Love,_

_James_

On the margin was a tiny "LE", traced with tiny flowers. With lilies.

Lily groaned. Why her? Why'd James Potter have to like her? Why couldn't he obsess over some other, stupider girl? Stupid Potter!

And then it hit her. Head Boy? He had to be joking! He was just trying to get to her. Well she wouldn't let him. She got a quill and a piece of parchment, and wrote a reply. Much happier, Lily went soundly to sleep.

_Potter,_

_Nice try, but it isn't going to work. I'll admit, at first, your letter gave me a shock, but then I figured it out. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Your joke was pretty funny. Now, tell me who the real Head boy is. Or, better yet, tell Remus to. You'll probably say it's Sirius Black, or something. I'll see you at school._

_Lily_

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh as he read over James' shoulder.

"Merlin, mate, that's harsh. She thinks you've got about as much chance of being Head boy as me! I guess she'll just have to learn the hard way."

James smiled, amused. He would have thought the same thing a week ago. He'd been shocked when he'd gotten the badge with the large "H" and Hogwarts crest on it.

"James! Sirius! I told you to get down here!"

"Okay, Mum!" James yelled back downstairs to .

"So are you going to tell Remus to break it to her?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Course not. If she won't believe me, then that's her problem. The truth will dawn on her when she sees my badge. She's going to have a nasty shock tomorrow." James laughed.

"Mate, that's cruel." Sirius shook his head solemnly, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Isn't it? Serve her right. Any girl would jump at a chance to go out with me."

"Except her."

"Well, yea. I mean, what in Merlin's name is wrong with me. I'm smart, handsome, popular, a bloody good chaser–" James tapped his fingers as he named his attributes.

"And very humble," Sirius smirked.

"Exactly!" James said in exasperation. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So why won't she go out with me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, and James caught him.

"What?"

"Nothing, Prongs. But did you ever–" Sirius started.

"James Potter, you get down here this instant! You too, Sirius Black, before I give your breakfast to the House elves!" hollered upstairs.

Sirius' eyes widened with horror and rushed out the door, and James heard him tumble downstairs in his hurry. James, somewhat slower, followed, folding Lily's letter carefully and sticking it in his pocket. It was, after all, the first she'd ever sent him. That had to mean something, right?

Suddenly, James ran into something and toppled over, flat on his back.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, sir!" a squeaky voice gasped. James sat up with a hand to his head, and saw a tiny, female house elf looking woefully at him. She had something wrapped up in brown paper in her arms.

"I'm alright, Dumpy. No harm done." James smiled, ignoring the pain in his head.

"Dumpy will punish herself, Mr. Potter, if Sir wishes it."

"Don't you dare, Dumpy," James warned. "We have enough vases that have met your head in less than cheerful circumstances, thank you." James grinned.

He realized moments later that this was the wrong thing to say. Dumpy howled with sobs. "Dumpy has broken her Mistresses favorite vases! Dumpy has displeased the family she is supposed to serve! How will Dumpy ever forgive herself?"

"Dumpy, be quiet. I didn't mean it, alright? I was just kidding." James pressed his hands together, pleading. He thanked God for the House elf magic, because Dumpy's mouth was immediately silenced. James didn't want to face his mother if she thought he'd mistreated one of the servants. "Alright. Now, tell me, did you need something?" James asked patiently.

Dumpy sniffed. "Dumpy just wanted to give Mr. Potter a gift. He is leaving to school tomorrow, sir, and Dumpy will miss him."

"Hey, I've got no objection to a present. Let's have it then." Dumpy smiled shyly and handed him the package she was holding. He ripped it open, and found two identical mirrors. "Err…thanks, Dumpy." James forced a smile, trying not to show his disappointment at not finding a pack of dungbombs or chocolate frogs.

"They is two-way mirrors, sir. Sir gives one to one of his friends, and if he calls their name, he will see them in his mirror and talk to them." Dumpy grinned toothily.

"Oh, like one of them fellytone things muggles use, only I can see them, right?"

"Yes sir." Dumpy nodded excitedly, pleased that James liked the present.

"That's bloody brilliant. Thanks!" James grinned one last time, hugged Dumby, who emitted a shocked sqeak, and ran down the stairs.

"It's about time, young man. Sirius is already on his third helping." Mrs. Potter scowled impatiently at him.

"I's wiwy goo', Mizuz Po'er," Sirius said their an enormous mouthful of egg.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mrs. Potter scolded, but she looked pleased, nonetheless. James buttered his toast and crammed the whole thing into his mouth. His mother, who would normally have had something to say about this, didn't even seem to notice. She just kept looking back at the clock.

"He should be here by now…" she kept muttering to herself.

"Don't worry, Mum," James reassured her. "He'll be here soon enough."

James father was working late again. He worked nights, but lately, he'd been working nearly all hours. With the threat of Voldemort growing ever stronger, Ministry workers found themselves with more and more work. Oliver Potter was Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which meant he was needed more than anyone, and was in the most danger.

"Of course he will," Mrs. Potter snapped in response to James reassurance. "I never said he wouldn't be." She looked desperate to reassure herself of this, and turned stiffly to her own plate.

An hour later, an owl flew into the living room where the two Potters and Sirius were enjoying tea, holding a letter in its talons. Mrs. Potter opened it and read it. Then, with a muffled gasp, she passed out cold, and the letter fell to the floor.


	3. Civilized Company

Alright, chapter two! Yeah!

Just as a disclaimer. I don't own the Harry Potter characters, just a few of the friends and family. I'm not JK, because if I was I would tucked away in Scotland writing something awesome. And I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Because I'd be too cool for that.

Alrighty then, on with the story!

Lily pulled her trunk onto the train, and called behind her, "Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye Perry!"

"Bye Wee!" called 3-year-old Percival Evans as he waved his chubby hands. His black hair, inherited from their father, was gooey with strawberry jam, from a pastry he'd been eating in the car. He didn't care, though, and was happily sucking on the ends, his hair being slightly overgrown.

"Good-bye Petunia," Lily said to her sister, considerably less warmly. Her sister pretended not to hear, as she checked her watch, and turned back to the car.

The train began to move forward, and Lily continued to push her trunk. She had made it past the first two compartments, when she heard a familiar, and thoroughly unwelcome, voice, talking to her.

"Would you like some help with that?" Without another word, her trunk began levitating forward. Lily turned to see James Potter, wand aloft, behind her.

Lily's face turned red. "I can do that, thank you very much," she said through clenched teeth.

"Forget you're a witch?" He smiled. But it was a new smile-strained somehow.

"I know quite well I'm a witch. I was just…"Lily began, but couldn't think what to say.

"I'll see you in a little while then. Don't forget there's a Head's Meeting in five minutes."

"The Heads…"Lily repeated, gaping at him as he turned around. It was only then, as it caught the light, that she noticed the Head's Badge on his chest. "Oh my giddy aunt. It's true?" But he didn't hear, and Lily was left to walk blindly down the train, bumping into others as she tried to accept this new development.

Lily reached the last compartment, claimed seven years ago, on her first day of school by herself and her new friends.

Who had already seemed to arrive.

"LILY!" Four arms, two heads, and two trains hit her as soon as she walked through the door. All she could make out was blonde and brown hair mixed, covering her own face.

"Guys! Guys, you're gagging me! Can't breathe! Death! I can see Death!"

"You're so dramatic, Lilykins! Aren't you excited to see us?" asked Marlene McKinnon, the train with the brown hair.

"You wound us, Lilyflower. Really you do. Not a kind word at all," pouted Katie Doyle.

"I've missed you guys, and you know it!" Lily laughed.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Marlene squealed.

"Oh, so much," Katie said, drawling sarcastically. "Don't believe a word she says, Lily. She had the best summer of her life, without us there. All she seems able to talk about is Ian Corman." She smirked.

Marlene pounced on her, and covered her mouth. "Hush! I was supposed to tell her! It's my news!" She smiled gleefully at Lily. "Ian surprised me by coming on my birthday. He didn't leave until a week ago."

Lily laughed and kissed them both on their cheeks. "I'm off to Head Girl duty."

"Do you know who Head Boy is yet?"

Lily sighed wearily. "James Potter."

"No bloody way!" her friends both squealed.

"Way. Anyway, see you guys later!" Lily waved and was off.

She made her way to the Head/Prefect compartment. James, of course, was already there, along with all the prefects. To her surprise, James and Remus, who had returned as prefect, weren't talking. Everyone else, however, was.

"Alright! Listen up!" Lily called out. She sat next to James. "James Potter and I have been selected as the new Heads for this year. We will now hand out your patrolling schedules, as well as your House passwords. It is your responsibility to tell your Houses the passwords, and no one else."

These were passed out, and Lily gave the prefects a strict lecture on behavior and responsibility. Finally, Lily turned to James, expecting him to say something. He wasn't even paying attention, but was staring at something in his lap.

"Potter," she hissed.

"Oh!" He stuffed whatever it was back in his bag. "Erm….I guess that will be all. We expect good examples from you lot. You may go now."

There was a shuffling as all the Prefects left the room.

Lily rounded on James. "All right! That is it! Were you even paying attention? I had to do that all by myself. Just a little help would have sufficed. But no, you were daydreaming! About what? Your next bloody prank on the Slytherins, no doubt? What in Merlin's name was Dumbledore thinking putting you," she poked him hard in the chest, "with us civilized people? To lead us even! If you don't straighten out, I refuse to work with you, and I will go to Dumbledore to ask for a new partner."

James took all this without blinking, and stared at her coldly. "Alright then, Evans. I guess I'll just go with all my uncivilized friends, now. I'll see you at school." And he walked off. As he did, a piece of paper fell out of his bag.

Lily, still fuming, picked it up, and began to read.

To the Family of Mr. Oliver Dean Potter,

We regret to inform you that Mr. Potter, while fighting for the cause against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, during an attack from the same at the Ministry of Magic, fell in action at eleven thirteen PM, October 30. We send our deepest condolences. Mr. Potter was an asset to the field of Aurors, and will always be remembered. If we can at all help, please contact us.

Our Sincerest Regrets,

Edna Olivary

1st Secretary to the Minister of Magic

"Oh, James, what have I done?"

"I don't know what I did!"

"Look Prongs. She's determined to see the negative in you," said Remus. "You just have to force her to see the positive."

"Oh, but she doesn't want to be around us "uncivilized" people," James said.

"Well, I think she's just being difficult! He did everything you told him, Moony!" Sirius said, a chocolate frog stuffed in his mouth. "Anyway, you're Head Boy. She has to be around you, mate. A lot. She hasn't got a choice." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut-" but was interrupted when a knock came on the compartment door. It slid open, and Peter Pettigrew slid in.

"Hey, Wormtail! Where you been?" Sirius bellowed happily.

Peter mumbled an unintelligible reply, and sat next to Remus.

"Anyway, James, I think you may have a chance with her this year," Remus said supportively.

"Yeah, when she finds out my dad's dead, and she decides to poor all her civilized pity on me," James replied bitterly.

"Who?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Lily, you great, stupid dolt!" Sirius snapped.

"Why don't you just give up on her, James?" Peter asked, and James thought he heard a little hope in his voice.

"Don't be a prat Peter. I could never give up on her. She's special. She's the only one." He sighed. "I'll see you later."

And he walked out, with all his friends gaping at his back.

James was halfway to the front of the train, to get some snacks, when a door slid open and a greasy, hook-nosed seventh year stepped out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't James Pothead," Severus Snape droned.

"How's it going, Snivelus?" James sneered. "Looks like your mum dumped you in a lake. Can't say I blamed her-"

"Don't you dare mention that blood-traitor!" Snape screamed. "That stupid woman who lowered herself to marrying a muggle!" He pointed his wand at James. "So, Potty, want to see Daddy? I can arrange that, after I play with you a bit….Cruc-"

"Expellariarmous!"

Snape flew back, knocked out cold. James lowered his wand, and turned to see Lily Evans with her wand raised. She was staring at the limp body with an unreadable expression.

"Erm.. Evans. Thanks." Her head shot up, and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I'll be going then-"

"Potter, I need to talk to you."

"Look, Evans, if it's about earlier-"

Then she shoved something in front of his nose: the letter from the ministry…announcing the death of his dad.

"Where-"he began, eyes wide with horror.

"You dropped it. On your way out of the Heads' compartment. I-I picked it up. I was angry…and I read it." It was said so quietly, he barely heard it. But he did hear it.

"I'm sorry James, I know I shouldn't have. But, can't we be friends? I'm really sorry…"

"Save it Evans. I don't want your pity. I don't want you to like me because my dad's dead. All I've wanted for years was for you to like me, but I wanted it to be for _me_. Not because you feel sorry. So take your pity and stuff where you see fit."

And before she could say another word, he was gone, leaving her gaping after him.

I had to take a lot of the cheese out of this one. I hope it's for the better.

This also has the first scene with Snape. I'm hoping to fit him in a lot more, as I've become a bit of a Snape-Lily-James triangle fan. But don't worry, I'm trying to stick to canon.

Again, reviews would be spiffy!

Love ya!

Hannah


	4. Terror,Friends,and Honeyduke

Chapter 3, at your service. This is all being edited, as I read it over and found it grossly lacking substance.

If I was J.K. Rowling….well, I would be writing for a real publisher right now, wouldn't I?

"Ahhh!" Sirius sighed, relishing a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. "I owe you, Prongs, my mate! How much you got left?"

"Well, between the four of us (meaning you, Padfoot) I'm wiped out. You aren't still hungry are you?"

"Out?" Sirius looked shocked. "I'll go get some more."

"Padfoot, you eat like a pig!" Remus laughed.

"No, I eat like a dog!" Sirius said with a wink, and then barked with laughter. He grabbed a pouch of coins and raced out of the compartment.

He whistled as he walked toward the food trolley. He wasn't looking where he was going and was surprised when he ran into something very solid, and proceeded to fall on top of it. Or, more precisely, her.

"Merlin! Get off me you big oaf!" Marlene McKinnon screeched. "You way a ton, Black."

"Ahhh. you hurt me, McKinnon," he said with his trademark smile. He obliged her, and helped Marlene to her feet. As she dusted herself off, Sirius took the opportunity to look her over. She wasn't bad. She had hazel eyes, with bright specks of blue, green, and caramel. Her hair was a chestnut brown, and long, thick, and curly. Just right to get you hands tangled in. And, to top it off, she had a killer figure. He had broken up with Angela Darton, his summer fling, just a week before (pretty, but way to clingy), so he was free. McKinnon was definitely potential Hogsmeade material.

"Hey, McKinnon," he began casually, "you heard of Madame Puddifoot's?"

"Can't say I have," she replied, in the same tone, looking up.

"Nice, cozy, romantic spot. Girls seem to like it-especially for dates. Like to check out?"

"Sounds nice," she said with a smile. "I think I should."

"Saturday? I'll meet you at two, in the Common Room." He grinned rackishly.

Marlene laughed. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Black. I said I'd like see it. I never said with you."

"But you will, right?" he said, still full of confidence.

"No, but thanks for the recommendation. See you."

Then she left Sirius, mouth gaping stupidly, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"There it is!"

"Where?"

"Right there!"

"I can't see!"

"Move over!"

"Right back behind those trees!"

Lily smiled at the first years staring in awe out the train window. Hogwarts wasn't really visible yet, but they were all certain they saw it. She remembered when she'd done the same thing. She looked out herself. They would be in Hogsmeade soon.

Suddenly, the train jerked to a halt. They weren't at the station yet, or even in the village. Lily looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. The rumors started a few minutes later, and a new kind of whisper traveled down the long train.

"An attack! In Hogsmeade!"

"Eighty people, dead…"

"You-Know-Who…"

Lily felt the blood drain from her face. Eighty witches and wizards? All dead? She'd never heard of such a thing happening in her lifetime.

According to the word, Voldemort himself had been there. Lily didn't know if this was true, but it sent chills up her spine all the same. Why? Why would he personally attack the village? They were all magic folk. Beside, he usually sent his followers, the Death Eaters, to do his work. What, in Merlin's name, was going on?

"Do you think it's true, Prongs?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide and without any humor.

"I don't know. But if it is…"

"I had relatives there," Remus said, so quietly he was barely heard.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"My aunt's family. On my mum's side. I used to go there, every summer. My cousin…" Remus choked out. "What if they're dead?"

Nobody said anything.

James got up. He needed to check on Lily. She was probably okay, but just in case…

He left the compartment and started looking. After a few minutes, he saw the flash of red hair he was looking for, and headed toward it.

Lily was staring out the window. She heard him and looked up. She blushed furiously and looked away. "James, he-"

"He." He repeated the word like it could just stand alone. He looked away. "Look Lily, about earlier-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read it. I was just so mad, I wasn't even thinking. But I shouldn't have prejudged you, anyway." She looked ashamed, and her eyes were shining as if she were holding back tears.

"You couldn't have known. I shouldn't have blown up at you." He smiled and held out his hand. "Friends?"

She smiled back, and put her small hand in his large one. "Friends."

James grinned like he'd won the World Cup. Sure, it wasn't all he was hoping for, but it was something.

"So…did you have any family there?" Lily asked, letting go of his hand, and staring outside again.

"Nah. But Remus did. His aunt's family. He's afraid their dead." His eyes fell to his feet.

"It must be awful." She looked at James. "Not knowing. It's worse than getting the letter." She was silent. Then she put on a resigned face, as if determined to do something that she wasn't sure she should do. "James, why are you here?"

"I-I wanted to check on you."

She blushed. "No, why are you _here_? On the train? Why didn't you stay home after you got the letter yesterday?"

"Why would I? My dad wouldn't want me to. He would've wanted me to go to school, just like we'd planned. He always wanted me to be an Auror, like him."

"Is that what you want? To be an Auror, I mean," Lily asked.

James thought a minute. "Yeah," he said finally. "For a long time, I didn't want to, just because I didn't want to feel like a puppet. But if he hadn't always told me what he wanted, I know an Auror would be my first choice. To fight against the bad in this world. What about you? What are you planning after Hogwarts?"

"I either want to be an Auror or to teach at Hogwarts, as the Charms professor." She turned to him. "James, why-"

"Lily!" Katie ran up to them, breathless, and looking oddly at James and Lily. "The carriages are picking us up here. They're outside. We've already gotten your stuff. Come on then!"

Lily looked apologetically at James before following her friend. James went back to his compartment in a daze, got his stuff, and left the train in considerably happier spirits then when he had boarded it.

"You what?"

Both of Lily's friends looked like the sky had fallen.

"Well, he's been really nice, and his dad just died-"

"Wasn't he the Head Auror, though?" Katy asked, going pale. Lily nodded. "Oh Merlin, what chance have the rest of us got then?"

"Vold-" Lily started, but her friends cringed, so she corrected herself. "You-Know-Who, doesn't go after everyone. Mr. Potter was in a dangerous position. The Death Eaters were bound to see him as a threat."

"But what about the Hogsmeade attack? And, besides, you and Lily are Muggleborns, and I'm from on infamous blood-traitor family. They've been after us from the start," Marlene pointed out.

"We're safe at Hogwarts. We'll be fine. But poor James! What he must be going through."

"What, in Merlin's name, is he doing here, anyway?" Marlene asked angrily. "If he had a heart, he'd be at home, mourning and comforting his poor mother."

"James said his dad would rather he go to school then mope around and throw his life away. He always wanted James to be an Auror." Lily looked out her window. When she looked back at her friends, they were looking knowingly at each other. "What?"

"Nothing, Lils. Nothing."

This one has very little change. Mostly grammatical fix-ups and a few extra words here and there.

I would like to point out, however, a very big change: the names of Lily's best friends. I saw fit to place Marlene McKinnon in, as she was a crucial member of the Order of the Phoenix, according to books 4 and 5. And then I could very well keep a McKinley next to the McKinnon, could I? Therefore, Katie's name has been changed to Katie Doyle.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing, hinthint!). Helpful criticism is always welcome, as it can only make me a better writer.


	5. Secret Orders

This is a completely new chapter, so if you've read this story in the past, be sure to read this. Es muy importante.

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. Sorry.

Peter Pettigrew squeaked as he heard a rustling sound following him in the dark corridor. Looking down, he realized it was his over-long cloak. He gave a whimpering giggle, and scuttered quietly along the deserted castle halls.

He had managed to convince James, however reluctant, to loan the Marauder's Map to him for the night.

"It's the first night back! Why in the world would you need it on your own at this hour?" James had asked.

"I'm--- I'm hungry. And I always get lost. You know that James," he had pleaded. The map was relinquished, but Peter had received a firm no on the cloak.

"Last time you got jam on it! Absolutely not." Peter and sulked off, glaring. They always treated him like the clumsy one, the lowly marauder. But no more. No more would he be the bumbling fourth wheel, the good little pipsqueak. Not with the Dark Lord as his Master. As his God.

His beady eyes searched the walls, looking for the sign. He looked at the map again, and knew he was in the right place. Suddenly, he spotted the engraved eye on the wall. He looked back at the map, and saw a small speech bubble appear by his speck on the parchment. "Sectumsanctus," he muttered, pointing his wand at the eye. The wall unfolded before him, revealing a winding staircase, descending into the depths of the castle. Slowly, he followed the steps, farther and farther, until he saw a green light in the distance. With a skip, he rushed the rest of the way down, falling at the foot of the stairs.

"Pettigrew. So kind of you to join us. I assume you brought the map?"

"Y-y-yes," Pettigrew stammered at the blonde young man before him. His hood was lowered, revealing his cold grey eyes and condescending smirk. "Here it is." He thrust the map at him, and scrambled to his feet. The hooded figures behind him laughed, and he glared at them.

"Wonderful, my little rat." Lucius Malfoy tucked the map into his pocket and turned to his peers. "Let's all give a round of applause to our little traitor."

"Don't- don't talk to me like that!" Peter huffed.

"Oh, dear. It seems our little rat has grown a small amount of courage. Funny how it happened after he decided to betray the Gryffindors."

"I'm just as close to the Dark Lord as you, Malfoy. I'm his favored servant, you know," Peter puffed up his chest, and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his new Darkmark.

"Yes, I'm sure you are, Wormtail," came a drawling voice from the crowd behind Malfoy. Pushing back his hood, Snape stepped toward the sniveling boy. "After all, you are very subservient. Now, since we're past insults, can we get on to business? "

"Yes, some of us are on a tight schedule, Lucius," a woman's voice said. Peter whimpered as he recognized Bellatrix Black. "It wasn't easy to sneak in, and it'll be harder to sneak out, now that Hogsmeade is crawling with Aurors."

"As you all know, we chosen few at Hogwarts have been charged with the duty of finding a certain artifact," Lucius began. "The Dark Lord is in great need of it, and we haven't much time. We must find it before the Ministry's plans are put into action."

"Has the Dark Lord explained his motives, Lucius? I can't see how this is going to help us in the war," asked another hooded figure.

"I did not ask, as it is not my place, nor any of yours', to question Him. With the aid of this map, we should be able to work out a plan. As for those who no longer attend Hogwarts, you shall be questioning a certain few, knowledgeable friends. Don't forget to play nice," Lucius drawled with a smirk.

"And what about the Order? I'm sure you've heard the rumors," Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore is too trusting to suspect us. There will be no Order of the Phoenix on our tails, I assure you."

Lily Evans woke up in a cold sweat, and sat up in bed. It was the third time she'd had the same recurring dream, ending in a flash of light and a chillingly high laugh. She could never recall the entire dream, but the laugh haunted her.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and Lily jumped. Right in front of her was a wrinkled house elf wearing an old towel around his waist. Startled, she looked around, and found her roommates still fast asleep.

"Ms. Lily Evans, is I correct?" the house elf asked.

"Ye-yes. I'm Lily."

"I has been sent, ma'am, to give you a letter from the great Professor Dumbledore." He bowed and presented a large envelope ceremoniously.

"Thank you. And what is your name?" Lily asked.

"My- my name, good miss? Oh! Oh you are too kind, Miss Lily Evans! Too sweet to poor Trumpkins!" A tear fell from his eye.

Surprised, Lily merely patted his hand comfortingly and smiled at him. "Thank you, Trumpkins. I'll be sure to pay you back somehow."

The house elf's eyes grew to enormous proportions. "Never! Never must Lily Evans pay old Trumpkins back for it is his pleasure to serve her! Good bye, Miss." And he snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

Lily turned the letter over in her hands, staring at the neat scrawling. A personal letter from Dumbledore! She couldn't believe it. She carefully opened it with her letter knife and pulled out a sheet of parchment folded within.

Dear Miss Evans,

The contents of the letter are to be held secret and must not be shared with a single soul. Therefore, at the conclusion of my writing, you will be trusted to dispose of it completely.

After much consideration, you have been selected with a chosen few to join a special organization dedicated to the fighting the Dark Arts, and, in particular, Lord Voldemort and his followers.

I must warn you that membership in this organization is wrought with danger, and you are free to decline. In such a case, you will be required to undergo memory alterations. I trust, however, that you will make the right decision.

Please come to my office at 11 o'clock in the evening on Thursday. I have recently grown fond of a certain muggle candy called a lemon drop. You should try some.

Yours ever,

Albus Dumbledore

Head of the Order of the Phoenix

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Hopefully there's more suspense now, eh? Are you starting to ask questions? Eh? Eh?

Please, review! If you see anything blatantly wrong, please message me, and I'll do my hardest to fix the issue. Thank you!

Hannah


	6. The Sacred Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the entire Wizarding World, and, therefore, the basis of this story.

The first few days of school were brain curdling for the seventh year, N.E.W.T. level students. The teachers had no sympathy and didn't seem to care how many N.E.W.T. classes you were taking. They were loaded with homework from the first day in.

By Thursday, they were weighed down, and already sick from stress. Lily and James were working relentlessly on their Transfiguration homework. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, had assigned them double homework because of a loud outburst from Sirius Black, as well as taken ten points away.

"Finished!" James thru down his quill.

"What? How?" Lily looked down at her half-finished page.

"Transfiguration's easy for me. Let's just say, when I was younger, I had an unhealthy fascination with Animagi." He smiled and winked.

"Well, it's absolutely baffling to me." She sighed.

"Here, Evans. You've done all your work by yourself since the beginning of time. Now, take a leaf out of the general student handbook. Let me help." Not listening to her protest, James quickly finished her essay off. After reading it over, she stared at him with exasperated admiration.

"Now," James got up. "I'm gonna go patrol a bit, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Actually, I have something I need to do, so I'll see you later." She started up the stairs, then turned around. "And James? Thank you."

She waited a few moments at the top of the staircase until she knew he was gone. Quietly, she went down. Only a few first and second years remained in the common room, and Lily felt it safe to make her escape.

"Where are you-oh. Headgirl. Your friend just took off too." The Fat Lady in the Portrait guarding the Gryffindor Tower yawned. "Run along then."

The corridors were empty except a few couples in corners, who got stern reprimands from the Headgirl. After what seemed like hours, Lily stood before the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. She took a deep breath. She couldn't help feel apprehensive about her decision. What would her parents say?

"Lemon drop." The gargoyle guarding the entrance sprang to life, revealing a hidden staircase, which Lily followed up to the office door. She was surprised to hear voices within. She realized then that perhaps she was not the only one summoned for this meeting. She knocked on the door, and it was opened immediately.

Standing in the room before her were a collection of familiar faces: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, two Hufflepuffs, Katie, Marlene, and James Potter. All of them seemed just as surprised as she was, but the faces of Katy, Marlene, and James lit up at the site of her.

"Oh, Lily, when I saw who all was here, I knew you would show up!" Katy ran over and hugged her. She seemed scared, her face paler than normal. Gazing around, Lily realized everyone in the room seemed overcome by a common fear.

James cleared his throat. "Professor, I think we can get on now. Can you please explain our letters to us?"

"Indeed, James, you are quite right. I believe you all deserve an explanation. Before this happens, however, you must all be sworn to absolute secrecy. Nothing spoken of in the meeting or in any other meeting of the Order of the Phoenix will ever be revealed except by me, the secret keeper, and only if I deem it necessary. Will we all agree to an Unbreakable Oath?"

There were gasps, and the students looked at each other in horror. For Dumbledore to believe something so extreme as an Unbreakable Oath necessary only increased their foreboding.

"I'll do it." James stepped forward. Slowly, all of the other students followed, and they sworn in.

"As you all now know, the Order of the Phoenix is an organization of witches and wizards dedicated to the downfall of Lord Voldemort." Many in the room gasped and cringed. "It is, therefore, a role you must take on only if you are willing to risk and perhaps lose your life to the cause. Though this is a secret Order, it is likely that those of the Dark side will discover who they stand against. At seventeen, as you all are, you are legally adults in the wizarding world, or I would never ask you to do such a dreadful thing. However, I believe you are all strong enough and passionate enough." He smiled at James and his friends, and his eyes twinkled. "I also believe you have special, cunning skills that will come in handy. The Order will, of course, be careful in assigning you young members. None of us want you placed in an impossible situation at such an age."

"Professor, might I ask who else belongs to the Order?" Lily asked.

"There are a few teachers, as I'm sure you guessed. You may also recognize some old school friends. Molly and Arthur Weasley, for instance, as well as Alice and Frank Longbottom, who graduated last year, if you remember. There are quite a few others. While we are on the topic, I must ask if, in the case that you do accept membership, you will be able to spend at least a portion of the Christmas Holiday at the Order Headquarters." Many mouths opened to reply, but Dumbledore raised his hand. "After, of course, you've inquired of your parents. There will be many meetings, of course, and you will need to meet the rest of the Order. Now," he curved his fingers into a steeple, and smiled politely, "Are there any cold feet?"

After a long moment, there was a chorus of no's, and they all signed a piece of parchment headed:

**The Sacred Order of the Phoenix**


	7. Girls and Boys

Disclaimer: Why? Really, why?

I'm not JK Rowling.

"Come on, James. Just one!"

"No, Padfoot! I don't feel like it!"

"Please!" Sirius put his hands together, and made his trademark puppy face (not hard, considering his "talent"). "It won't harm anyone. Well, at least no one we care about," he added, leering at the Slytherin table.

It was three weeks into school, and they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Sirius was badgering James, trying to talk the newly responsible Marauder leader into "just one prank!", as he had been since school started. They hadn't even had their annual "Welcome home" surprise (which wasn't really much of a surprise anymore for the other students of the school. They'd taken to wearing old robes and water proofing themselves for the Hogwarts Feast). Remus was surprised, but didn't argue. He'd go along with their pranks, but wouldn't push for them. Peter had been mysteriously absent, so that left Sirius to the endless whining and begging.

"No, Sirius," James said, in response to his best friend's pleading.

"Pron-"

"I said no!" James slammed down his fork, grabbed his bag, and headed toward the girls', and Lily.

"Touchy," Sirius said, watching James sit next to the red-head.

Remus shrugged it off. It wasn't as if this was the first time James had snapped. He'd been like a bomb, waiting for that little poke to set it off, ever since that day he'd received the letter. Remus wasn't surprised, as Sirius was, though. He'd been the same when he'd gotten a similar letter about his parents and sister two years ago.

Sirius was still staring at the girls and James, glaring.

"Don't know what's wrong with her."

"Last I checked, James was a 'him'," Remus said, eyebrows raised.

Sirius acted as if he hadn't heard him. "Stubborn, you know?"

"Can you blame him? His dad just died."

Sirius looked at him like he was stupid. "What?"

"James' dad. Dead." Remus was now very confused.

"Not him, you prat! McKinnon!" He flung his hand out, gesturing at Marlene McKinnon, with a frustrated look on his face.

"What about her?"

"She rejected me! Three times!" Sirius held up three fingers in Remus face, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Rejected as in….?"

"Rejected as in: pushed aside, refused, ignored. She bloody turned me down! I've asked her out three times, and she won't go out with me!"

"Join the club." James was back, definitely in better spirits. Lily had that effect on him. "I do believe you have a record of Lily's no's, don't you?"

"Seven hundred and thirty six, and counting," Sirius said, obviously cheered that his best friend was in the same boat as he was.

"You two are failures," Remus said, shaking his head mockingly.

"Oh, Mr. Casanova!" Sirius said sarcastically. "Why don't you show us how it's done?"

Remus blushed. It was well known that he'd only been on three dates in his entire life, and those girls had asked him out. He had then politely let them know he wasn't interested, and didn't date. The word had spread, and he wasn't bothered anymore. With his "furry problem", he was determined to live a loveless life, so as not to put a girl he cared for in any danger. He was scared how they would react if they found out about his abnormality.

"Don't take it personally, Sirius," James was saying. "Lily said Marlene's going steady with that Corman guy in Ravenclaw."

"Ian Corman?" Sirius said rather loudly, attracted several curious looks from nearby. "Oh, I'm going to pound him on Tuesday…" Sirius said with a maniacal expression on his face, grinding his hands together, in a gesture that looked suspiciously as if Ian's head were between those hands.

Tuesday was the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Ian being a Ravenclaw chaser, and Sirius a beater, Remus had no doubt Ian would leave the pitch with plenty of injuries. And Sirius would leave unpunished.

Then Remus saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Katy Doyle running from the Great Hall, a letter in her hand, crying uncontrollably.

"What was that all about?" asked Sirius, referring to Katy's dramatic exit.

"I don't know," James said. "Wait here a second. I'll go ask Lily."

"No," Remus said. "I'll go talk to Katy."

The other two looked at him like he was mad, knowing it was suicide to go after a bawling female. Who knew what they were capable of? "Why?"

Remus blushed, but didn't answer before he left the hall.

Remus found Katy leaning against the wall, tears streaking her face.

"Katy, are you alright?" Remus asked. Without a word , she flung the letter at Remus, who read it, then looked back at Katy, shocked.

"They're-"Remus began, but couldn't get anymore out.

"They're dead!" she shrieked, and fell to her knees. "Every one of them! Patrick, And Clara…" she gasped for breath. "Mum and Dad. The twins. Remus! They were my only family! I don't have anyone-anything else!" She was clawing at her clothes.

"Sure you do," Remus told her, falling down beside her.

"What?" She looked up at him, through red eyes.

"What about Lily and Marlene? They love you! They're like sisters to you! And the professors here? And…" he trailed off. "They would never let you get hurt. They'd never make you go on alone. And neither will I."

Katy threw herself into his arms, and sobbed.

Remus's insides were boiling, ready to go out and kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters himself. Katy would not be hurt. He would make sure of that.

"Admit it! You like her!" Sirius repeated for the tenth time.

James rolled his eyes. Sirius had been hounding Remus since he and James had caught their friend embracing a hysterical Katy Doyle out in the corridor.

Remus hadn't admitted a thing, but he hadn't denied the accusations either. He'd only conveniently found other topics of conversation.

"She was upset. I was merely consoling her, as a friend."

"A friend." Sirius nodded. "Well I'm sure she found your arms very calming."

"Even if I did like her, and I'm not saying I do, I'd have no chance with her."

James rolled his eyes again. "Ahh, come off it, Moony. Girls regard you as, well-"

"Sexy!" Sirius said helpfully.

Remus turned red and made a show of working on his essay. James smirked, and Sirius winked at him.

The portrait hole opened, and Lily came in. Smiling, she waved at him, before sitting on the sofa.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a fair maiden to woo." James scrambled to get up, never taking his eyes off the red-head.

He leapt over the back of the couch, landing right next to her.

James gathered his words. The Halloween Ball, and he had his mind set on taking Lily Evans, if it was the last-

"Amos Abbott just asked me to the dance!" Lily all but squealed. "Oh, I've been hinting at him for weeks! I'm just so happy!"

James felt the blood drain from his face as he sat, staring, unbelieving, at Lily.

"James?" Lily was saying. "James, are you alright?"

He felt himself nod, even though he was far from alright. He felt numb. Amos Abbott? His Hufflepuff friend? Who he had defended in second year from bullying Slytherins? Amos was taking his Lily?

He shook himself, and forced a smile. "Lily, that's great. I hope you have fun."

Then, before he exploded, he escaped to his dormitory, and let out a long, loud, frustrated scream.

One of the fluffy, romanticy filled ones. Poor boys. They really are quite pathetic.


	8. Pecks of Owls and Many Late Wanderings

This is going to be the first fresh, absolutely new chapter in quite some time. Please go back to the previous chapters if you haven't done so already for new tidbits that were missing in the previous publication.

Disclaimer: I am obviously using the term publication loosely, as I am only an amateur writer, practicing on , and not a real writer (yet) like J.K. Rowling.

As James Potter and Lily Evans were in the Gryffindor Tower, both thinking only of the upcoming dance, a lone boy wandered the empty corridors. His prefect badge shown brightly on his chest, signifying his authority and refuting any questions about his late night wanderings. His steps were cautious, a habit of experience, and he gazed suspiciously thru is lanky black hair, apparently suspecting danger at every corner.

This boy, at this particular moment, had no destination, no suspicious motive in his midnight stroll. This boy was, in fact, avoiding just such a motive.

Severus Snape, Slytherin prefect and well-known lover of the Dark Arts, had given his excuses to his fellow Slytherins and evaded a meeting of the Secret Order. His arm, newly marked, ached with the guilt, but he found himself unable to attend to the Dark Lord's wishes this night. His mind was otherwise occupied.

He felt his stomach clench as he remembered Potions class. Black, Potter, and that wolf, huddled together whispering over their cauldrons.

"We've been getting on great! We're really good friends now," Potter had said, "so she can't just turn me down like that anymore. "I have this feeling that she'll actually say yes this time!"

Black laughed. "After so many rejections, she'll probably just say yes out of desperation!"

Potter sat down, potion forgotten, and leaned back in his chair. "Lily Potter does sound grand, doesn't it."

Snape still wore the same robes, a whole burned thru the bottom where the potion he was brewing had spilled as he heard Potter's declaration. He remembered the anger boiling, and a suffocating fear clenching his throat. Potter and Lily. Lily Potter. It was a painful, agonizing thought. But, for the first time since they had first started school, Snape saw this future as a possibility. He remembered, so long ago, believing that there was a chance for him. That Potter, the bully, his antagonizer since first year, would hold his Lily, would laugh and build a family with HIS Lily, tore at his heart.

No, to go to a meeting with a group dedicated to ridding the world of Lily Evans was an impossibility that night. He was just as devoted as any of them to cleansing the world…but not tonight. Not when his mind was filled with her. Not when he could recall those emerald eyes coldly gazing at him, as he begged forgiveness. Not now.

A peck of owls was circling Hogwarts at a surprisingly late hour. Twenty or so letters were flying this way and that, and many windows opened to a feathery flurries. Strangely, every folded sheet of parchment was blank, and, stranger still, every recipient seemed unsurprised to be receiving such a late and pointless delivery.

Severus had only just entered his dormitory and unrobed when he saw the owl at his window. He was vaguely curious, and opened the window for the owl to enter, holding three letters. Each was addressed to one of the dormitory's occupants, and one held his own name. As he opened the envelope, a blank sheet of paper fell out. Severus picked it up, glanced over it, and donned his robes once more, leaving the remaining letters for Avery and Mulciber to find.

He met Lucius as he descended the stairs, nodded a silent greeting, and they walked out of the Slytherin common room together, both heading for the secret passageway. Several other Slytherins and a Ravenclaw joined them, and Lucius hissed at them. They each turned into different corridors, separating, understanding the need for secrecy. It was much simpler for an entire group to be caught after hours, and much more suspicious. Severus and Lucius were the first to reach the snake-eye, and cautiously entered. The others soon trickled in. There were nearly a dozen students standing in the circle, and each raised an arm took their own letter, and touched it to the mark. Scrawling appeared, and they quietly read the words.

"The Dark Lord has given his orders," Lucius drawled, looking up from his reading. "Let us obey his commands."

The circle of Death Eaters cheered. Severus Snape did not.

Lily Evans woke with a start, waking from a dream of an owl pecking her head. The pecking didn't stop with the dream however, and she waved her arms over her head with a squeal.

Marlene and Katie giggled. They were sitting at the foot of her bed, each holding an identical letter. Lily managed to wave the bird out of her hair, and glared balefully at them. She glanced at her watch. It was two o'clock in the morning.

"What in Merlin's name am I being woken for?" she growled. The bird, a tawny barn owl, dropped a letter into her lap. She opened it to find a blank piece of parchment. She glanced at her friends and nodded. Careful not to wake the other girls, who were still slumbering despite Lily's outburst, they crept out of the dormitory, and headed for the empty common room. As they all fell on the couch, three hands reached out to cover their mouths.

Before they could scream, James Potter's voice whispered, "Shhh! We don't mean to scare you." Lily whipped around to see James Potter's head appear out of thin air, right beside the heads of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, who looked vastly uncomfortable. The girls gasped. "I said, 'Shh'! It's just an invisibility cloak!" The cloak fell to the floor in a pile of glimmering fabric.

"JUST an invisibility cloak?" Marlene gasped. "Do you realize how rare those are?"

"Do you realize how rich I am?" James grinned. Lily opened her mouth, glaring, and James rushed on. "I'm just kidding, Lils! I inherited it. Dad gave it to me," he grinned, but the grin fell quickly.

Remus, sensing his friends silence as danger, broke in. "Did you girls get the letters?"

"Yes," Katie answered, holding hers out. "We were just about to unveil them." Remus nodded and pulled out a quill from his bag, which he held over his shoulder. He signed his name to the parchment, and handed the quill around. As the letters were signed, the tidy scroll of Albus Dumbledore appeared.

My Dear Order Members:

I have received some most shocking information concerning our efforts against Lord Voldemort. Therefore, I find we must hasten our next meeting. A grave danger threatens Hogwarts, and it is our duty to prevent it. We shall meet this evening, on October 30, at eleven sharp. Have a morning. Much nicer, I am sure, than mine, as I have just consumed a rather peculiar flavor of Bertie-Bott's Every Flavor Bean. I do believe it was a vomit flavored one.

Albus Dumbledore

Each read the letter silently, and each left the common rooms to return to bed. None received much sleep. And one, in particular, had much more to do that night, as he grabbed the Marauder's Map, and tucked a second blank letter beneath his robe.

There we are! A brand new chapter! I particularly felt I should write about Snape. He makes me so sad…. :(

But you can cheer me up by filling my inbox with reviews! My thanks, oh faithful ones!

Hannah


End file.
